Business Guy
Business Guy, a character in the Rules of Engagement series, is an investor and abroad the cruise for business. He's also one of the suitors for the Main Character. His suggested name is "William" but the player can choose a first name for him. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 2. Appearance Business Guy has black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. Usually, he wears a black suit with a white button down and black tie. Personality Business Guy's last name is Sloan. He's listed as number 11 on Forbes' list of 'Most Promising CEO's Under 35'. He is also seen with different women on different occasions, proving he doesn't commit. He was even seen with Taylor Swift! He is used to being in charge and therefore always wants to order for Main Character during their dates. When she tells him in Book 1, Chapter 13, that it's her turn to order and that he can take the backseat, he says that it's not how he operates. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 2: Wine and Mixers * Chapter 3: Date with Destiny * Chapter 8: Out of Time * Chapter 11: Under Fire * Chapter 13: On the Spot * Chapter 18: Last Call * Chapter 19: The Morning After (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters * Chapter 6: The Way to a Man's Heart * Chapter 8: Wining and Dining * Chapter 9: Trials of Love * Chapter 16: The Flavor of Love * Chapter 17: Starry Nights * Chapter 19: Finale I: Now or Never * Chapter 21: Finale III: Just Say Yes Book 3 * Chapter 1: Setting Sail (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Piece of Cake (Determinant) * Chapter 3: Meet the Family (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Painted Sky (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune (Determinant) * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette * Chapter 9: When in Rome (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Memory Lane (Determinant) * Chapter 13: The Tempest (Determinant) * Chapter 14: After the Storm (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Save the Date (Determinant) * Chapter 17: After Party (Determinant) * Chapter 18: Bon Voyage (Determinant) Newlyweds * Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Autumn Gatherings (Determinant) * Chapter 3: To the Lighthouse (Determinant) * Chapter 4: A Harvest Homecoming (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Into the Sunset The Royal Romance Book 2 * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster (Mentioned) Relationships Main Character Business Guy first meets the Main Character during the 'Wine and Mixers' where he saves her from Shane. He later invites her on a date in Venice. If she says that her idea of a perfect date is dancing the night away in Las Vegas, he mentions he can get them into any club there and hopes he can keep up with her. She doesn't meet him a lot because of his business schedule, but he surprises her with a bouquet and a date in Paris. In the beginning, he doesn't know how to dance and doesn't like to embarrass himself in public because he knows people watch him due to his status/reputation in the public eye. By the Captain's Ball, he has learned how to dance as Main Character has inadvertently encouraged him to get out of his comfort zone and take personal risks. He is the third suitor to propose to her. If Katie decides he is the one she wants to be with in Book 1, Chapter 18, he asks her to meet him at the Nomade restaurant, where she finds her brother, youngest sister, and Elena in attendance. His proposal is interrupted by Ex-Fiance. If Main Character decides not to marry him, he says "good bye" in Book 3, Chapter 8 if the girls crash the boys' bachelor party. He tells Main Character that he wants to find someone he can share things with, who he can adore, and who lets him spoil her. He leaves the cruise to pursue a business opportunity with a new NGO partner in Beijing. Ava Sloan Ava is Business Guy's mother. Rashad Rashad is his business partner and best friend. Rashad tells Main Character that Business Guy was there for him when his ex-fiancée broke off their engagement because she couldn't handle how much time he spent at work and how it caused them to drift apart. He doesn't want the same to happen to Business Guy. If Main Character marries him, Rashad will give a toast to them. Gallery Other Looks Business Guy.jpg|Business Guy in Book 1 Business Guy2.jpg|Shirtless Businessman Captains Ball.jpg|Captain's Ball outfit Business Guy Casual.png|Casual clothes Business Guy Groom.png|Groom Miscellaneous RoE_business_guy_engagement_ring.jpg|Engagement ring Business guy - wedding kiss.png|Wedding kiss Trivia * He is shown on the cover of Rules of Engagement, Book 1 and Rules of Engagement, Book 2. * He studied in England in his junior year of college but spent more time traveling than going to classes. * If you ask him what his Patronus is, he will reply he would probably be a lion. He says that he wouldn't be where he is without being "Brave, fierce, willing to fight". * He is inspired by great artists such as Leonardo da Vinci and Michelangelo. * In Book 1, Chapter 13, if Main Character chooses to take a selfie with him, he will say that he predicted the trend before 2012 and invested in the selfie stick. ** In a premium scene of the same chapter, he tells the Main Character that sweets are one of his weaknesses. ** He used to work as a barista back in college. He also worked as "grocery bagger, a delivery driver, a janitor... You name it, I was probably working at it for a time". He made his first million with a chain of coffee shops. * Since Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Pixelberry has changed Business Guy's face, more or less making him look like a teenager. * He seems to be the only character with dialogue that reflects your choice not to wear a premium outfit. * Even if Main Character doesn't marry him, he will appear in the final chapter of Newlyweds: he will appear on television, as there is a news segment of him having bought out Jefferson Willoughby III. Business Guy announces a green five year plan to make the company more environmentally friendly. ** This makes him the only suitor who can be seen in this chapter regardless of Main Character's choice of husband. * If his default name William is kept, he will share the same first name as William Langdon from Passport to Romance. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Parents